wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/II
Właściwie zbudził go chłopak, który przyniósł mu kawę i wziął do oczyszczenia rzeczy. Gdy z nimi powrócił, Połaniecki spytał go, czy nie ma w domu zwyczaju schodzić się w jadalnym pokoju na śniadanie. — Nie — odpowiedział chłopak — bo panienka rano wstaje, a starszy pan śpi do późna. — A panienka wstała? — Panienka w kościele. — Prawda: dziś niedziela. A panienka nie jeździ ze starszym panem? — Nie, starszy pan jeździ na sumę, a potem idzie do kanonika, więc panienka woli jeździć na ranną mszę. — Co państwo w niedzielę porabiają? — Siedzą w domu. Na obiad przyjeżdża pan Gątowski. Tego Gątowskiego Połaniecki znal małym chłopcem. Za owych czasów przezywał go "niedźwiadkiem", był to bowiem chłopak tłusty, niezgrabny i mrukliwy. Służący objaśnił, że ojciec pana Gątowskiego umarł od lat sześciu i młody sam gospodarzy w sąsiednim Jałbrzykowie. — I przyjeżdża tu co niedziela? — spytał Połaniecki. — Czasem i w powszedni dzień wieczorem. "Konkurent!" — pomyślał Połaniecki. Po chwili spytał: — Starszy pan wstał już? — Musiał pan dzwonić, bo Józef poszedł do pana. — Jaki Józef? — Kamerdyner. — A ty czym jesteś? — Ja jemu do pomocy. — Idźże się spytać, kiedy można będzie widzieć się z panem. Chłopak wyszedł i po chwili wrócił. — Starszy pan kazał powiedzieć, że jak się ubierze, to poprosi. — Dobrze. Chłopak wyszedł; Połaniecki został sam i czekał, a raczej nudził się dość długo. Wreszcie zaczęło mu braknąć cierpliwości i chciał już wyjść do ogrodu, gdy ów Józef przyszedł mu oznajmić, że starszy pan prosi. I przez sień poprowadził go do pokoju leżącego z drugiej strony domu. Połaniecki wszedł i w pierwszej minucie nie poznał pana Pławickiego. Pamiętał go mężczyzną w sile wieku i nader pięknym; obecnie stał przed nim człowiek stary, z twarzą pomarszczoną jak pieczone jabłko, której małe, uczernione wąsiki próżno usiłowały nadać pozór młodości. Tak one, jak również czarna, zaczesana z, boku czupryna, oznaczały tylko nie wygasłe dotąd pretensje. Lecz pan Pławicki otworzył ramiona: — Stach! Jak się masz, drogi chłopcze? Chodź tu! I wskazawszy na swą białą kamizelkę objął głowę Połanieckiego i przycisnął ją do piersi, która poruszała się szybkim oddechem. Uścisk trwał przez czas długi, a nawet dla Połanieckiego mocno za długi; wreszcie pan Pławicki rzekł: — Niechże ci się przypatrzę. Wykapana Anna, wykapana Anna! Moja biedna, kochana Anna! I pan Pławicki zaszlochał, następnie otarł serdecznym palcem prawą powiekę, na której zresztą nie było łzy — i powtórzył: — Wykapana Anna!... Twoja matka była zawsze dla mnie najlepszą i najżyczliwszą krewną. Połaniecki stał przed nim zmieszany oraz nieco odurzony i przyjęciem, jakiego się nie spodziewał, i zapachem fiksatuaru, pudru i różnych perfum, którymi pachniały twarz, wąsy i kamizelka pana Pławickiego. — Jak się wujaszek ma? — spytał wreszcie, sądząc, że ten tytuł, jaki zresztą dawał w latach dziecinnych panu Pławickiemu będzie najlepiej odpowiadał uroczystemu nastrojowi przyjęcia. — Jak się mam? — powtórzył pan Pławicki — niedługo mi już! niedługo! Ale właśnie dlatego witani cię tym serdeczniej w moim domu... po ojcowsku!... I jeśli błogosławieństwo człowieka stojącego nad grobem, a zarazem najstarszego członka rodziny, ma w twoich oczach jaką cenę, to ci je daję. I chwyciwszy powtórnie za głowę Połanieckiego ucałował ją i przeżegnał. Młody człowiek zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej i na twarzy jego odbił się przymus. Matka jego była krewną i przyjaciółką pierwszej żony pana Pławickiego. Z nim samym nie łączyły jej nigdy, o ile pamiętał, serdeczniejsze stosunki, więc ta uroczystość przyjęcia, do której jednak mimo woli musiał się dostrajać, była mu ogromnie przykra. Sam Połaniecki nie miał najmniejszych uczuć rodzinnych dla pana Pławickiego, więc myślał w duchu: "Ta małpa błogosławi mnie, zamiast gadać o pieniądzach" — i chwyciła go pewna złość, która mogła mu być pomocną do postawienia jasno rzeczy. Tymczasem pan Pławicki rzekł: — Siadaj teraz, drogi chłopcze, i bądź jak u siebie. Połaniecki siadł i zaczął mówić: — Kochany wuju, bardzo mi jest przyjemnie wuja odwiedzić; byłbym to pewnie zrobił, nawet nie mając interesu, ale wuj wie, że przyjechałem także w tej sprawie, którą moja matka... Tu pan Pławicki położył mu nagle rękę na kolanie: — A kawę piłeś? — spytał. — Piłem — odpowiedział zbity z tropu Połaniecki. — Bo to Marynia rano wyjeżdża do kościoła. Przepraszam cię także, żem ci nie odstąpił mego pokoju, ale ja, stary, przyzwyczaiłem, się tu spać. To moje gniazdo... To rzekłszy, okrągłym ruchem ręki wskazał na pokój. Połaniecki powiódł mimo woli oczyma za ruchem ręki. Niegdyś ten pokój był dla niego ustawiczną pokusą, wisiała w nim bowiem broń pana Pławickiego. Od dawnych czasów zmieniło się w nim tylko obicie, które teraz było różowe, przedstawiające w nieskończonej ilości kwadratów młode pasterki, ubrane a la Watteau i łowiące ryby na wędkę. W oknie stała toaleta, biało nakryta, z lustrem w srebrnych ramach, zastawiona mnóstwem słoików, pudełek, f1aszeczek, szczotek, grzebieni, pilniczków do paznokci itd. Obok, w kącie — fajczarnia z bursztynowymi głowami cybuchów; na ścianie, nad kanapką — dzicza głowa, pod nią dwie dubeltówki, torba, trąbki i w ogóle przybory myśliwskie; w głębi stół z papierami, dębowe półeczki z, pewną ilością książek; wszędy pełno gratów, mniej więcej potrzebnych i ładnych, zwiastujących jednak, że mieszkaniec tego pokoju jest osią, naokoło której obraca się wszystko w domu, i że sam o siebie dba wielce. Jednym słowem, był to pokój starego kawalera i egoisty, pełnego drobiazgowej troskliwości o swą wygodę i pełnego pretensji. Połaniecki nie potrzebował też wiele domyślności, by odgadnąć, że pan Pławicki za nic i dla nikogo nie odstąpiłby swego pokoju. Lecz gościnny gospodarz pytał dalej: — Było ci tam. dosyć wygodnie? Jak spędziłeś noc? — Dziękuję, doskonale: wstałem późno. — Z tydzień jaki przecie u mnie zabawisz. Połaniecki, który był bardzo żywy. podskoczył na krześle. — Chyba wuj wie, że ja mam interesa w Warszawie i wspólnika, który sam jeden pilnuje teraz całej roboty. Dlatego muszę wyjechać jak najwcześniej ii pragnąłbym dziś jeszcze załatwić sprawę, dla której przyjechałem. Na to pan, Pławicki odezwał się z pewną serdeczną powagą: — Nie, mój chłopcze. Dziś jest niedziela, a oprócz tego uczucia rodzinne powinny iść przed interesami. Dziś witam cię i przyjmuję jako krewnego — jutro, jeśli chcesz, wystąpisz jako wierzyciel. Tak jest. Dziś przyjechał do mnie mój Stach, syn mojej Anny! Do jutra! Tak być powinno, Stachu. Mówi ci starszy krewny, który cię kocha i dla którego powinieneś to zrobić... Połaniecki zmarszczył się nieco, ale po chwili odrzekł: — Niechże będzie do jutra. — Teraz przemówiła przez ciebie Anna... Czy palisz fajkę? — Nie. Palę tylko papierosy. — Wierzaj mi, że źle robisz. Ale mam dla gości i papierosy. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał turkot powozu przed gankiem. — To Marynia przyjechała z rannej mszy — rzekł pan Pławicki. Połaniecki, spojrzawszy w okno, dojrzał różową panienkę w słomianym kapeluszu wysiadającą z powoziku. — Poznałeś Marynię? — spytał pan Pławicki. — Miałem, przyjemność... wczoraj. — Drogie dziecko! Nie potrzebuję ci mówić, że żyję tylko dla niej... W tej chwili uchyliły się drzwi i młody głos spytał: — Można? — Można, można: jest tu Stach! — odpowiedział pan Pławicki. Marynia weszła szybko z kapeluszem przewieszonym na wstążkach przez ramię i uściskawszy ojca, podała rękę Połanieckiemu. W różowej, perkalowej sukni wyglądała nadzwyczaj zgrabna i ładna. Było w niej coś z nastroju niedzielnego, a przy tym z rzeźwości poranku, który był pogodny i jasny. Włosy miała nieco roztargane przez kapelusz, policzki zarumienione — młodość biła od niej. Połanieckiemu wydała się dziś i weselsza, i ładniejsza, niż była wczoraj. — Suma będzie dziś trochę później — rzekła do ojca — bo kanonik zaraz po rannej mszy pojechał do młyna dysponować Siatkowską. Z nią bardzo źle. Ma papa jeszcze z pół godziny czasu. — Dobrze — odrzekł Pławicki. — Przez ten czas poznacie się bliżej ze Stachem Połanieckim. Mówię ci: wykapana Anna! Ale tyś jej nigdy nie widziała. Pamiętaj też, Maryniu, że on jutro, jeśli zechce, będzie naszym wierzycielem, ale dziś to tylko krewny i gość. — Dobrze — odpowiedziała panna — będziem mieli wesołą niedzielę. — Pani tak późno poszła spać wczoraj — rzekł Połaniecki — a dziś była na rannej mszy! A ona odrzekła wesoło: — Na rannej mszy bywam ja i kucharz, żebyśmy mieli czas potem pomyśleć o obiedzie. — Zapomniałem wczoraj powiedzieć — rzekł Połaniecki — że przywożę pani ukłony od pani Emilii Chwastowskiej. — Nie widziałam Emilki już półtora roku, ale pisujemy do siebie dość często. Ona ma wyjechać do Reichenhall, dla swojej małej. — Była na wyjezdnym. — A mała jak się ma? — Na swoje dwanaście lat wyrosła nad miarę i bardzo anemiczna. Nie zdaje się, żeby była bardzo zdrowa. — Pan często bywa u Emilki? — Dosyć. To prawie jedyna moja znajomość w Warszawie. I przy tym bardzo lubię panią Emilię. — Powiedz mi, mój chłopcze — spytał pan Pławicki biorąc ze stołu parę świeżych rękawiczek i wkładając je do kieszeni na piersiach — czym ty się właściwie zajmujesz w Warszawie? — Ja jestem tym, co nazywają "aferzysta". Mam. dom komisowo handlowy na spółkę z niejakim Bigielem. Spekuluję na zbożu, na cukrze, czasem na lasach i na czym się da. — Bo ja słyszałem, że ty jesteś inżynier? — Jestem technik. Ale nie mogłem po powrocie znaleźć zajęcia przy żadnej fabryce i puściłem się na handel, tym bardziej że miałem i o tym jakie takie pojęcie i że we w spółce byłem już od lat czterech, choć interesa prowadził sam Bigiel. Ale właściwym moim zawodem jest farbiarstwo. — Jak powiadasz? — spytał pan Pławicki. — Farbiarstwo. — Teraz takie czasy, że trzeba się do wszystkiego brać — rzekł z godnością pan Pławicki. — Nie ja ci to będę brał za złe. Byle zachować dawne uczciwe tradycje rodzinne — żadne zajęcie nie hańbi człowieka. A Połaniecki, któremu na widok panny powrócił dobry humor i którego rozbawiła nagle "grandezza" pana Pławickiego, pokazał swoje zdrowe zęby w uśmiechu i odpowiedział: — To chwała Bogu. Panna Marynia uśmiechnęła się również i rzekła: — Emilka, która także pana bardzo lubi, pisała mi kiedyś, że pan doskonale prowadzi swoje interesa. — Bo tu tylko z Żydami trudno, a zresztą konkurencja łatwa. Ale i z Żydami, byle nie wydawać manifestów antysemickich i spokojnie swoje robić, można trafić też do ładu. Co do pani Emilii jednak, ona się tyle zna na interesach, ile jej mała Litka. — Tak, ona nigdy nie była praktyczna. Żeby nie brat męża, pan Teofil Chwastowski, byłaby straciła cały majątek. Ale pan Teofil bardzo Litkę kocha. — Kto Litki nie kocha? Ja pierwszy przepadam za nią. To takie dziwne dziecko i takie kochane. Mówię pani, że mam do niej zupełną słabość. A panna Marynia spojrzała uważniej na jego szczerą, żywą twarz i pomyślała: "Musi być trochę raptus, ale ma dobre serce." Pan Pławicki zauważył tymczasem, że czas na sumę, i począł się żegnać z panną Marynią tak, jakby wyjeżdżał w kilkumiesięczną podróż, następnie uczynił jej na głowie znak krzyża i wziął kapelusz. Panienka uścisnęła rękę Połanieckiego żywiej niż przy porannym powitaniu, ten zaś, siadając do powoziku, powtarzał sobie w duchu: "O, mocno ładna! mocno sympatyczna!..." Za aleją, którą Połaniecki przyjechał dnia wczorajszego, powozik wytoczył się na drogę, gdzieniegdzie tylko wysadzoną starymi i popróchniałymi brzozami stojącymi w nierównych odstępach. Po jednej stronie ciągnęło się pole kartoflane, po drugiej jeden ogromny łan żyta, z ociężałymi już i pochylonymi kłosami, który zdawał się spać w spokojnym powietrzu i w pełnym świetle słonecznym. Między brzozami przelatywały przed powozem sroki i dudki. W dali widać było. idące ścieżkami przez płową toń zbóż i zanurzone w niej po pachy dziewki wiejskie, w czerwonych chustkach na głowie, podobne do kwitnących maków. — Dobre żyto — rzekł Połaniecki. — Niezłe. Robi. się, co w ludzkich siłach, a co Bóg da, to da. Jesteś młody, mój drogi, więc dam ci jedną przestrogę, która ci się w przyszłości przyda. Zrób zawsze, co do ciebie należy, a resztę zdaj na Pana Boga. On najlepiej wie, czego nam potrzeba. Urodzaj tego roku będzie dobry — i wiedziałem to z góry, bo jak mnie ma Bóg czym dotknąć, to mi zsyła znak. — Co takiego? — spytał ze zdziwieniem Połaniecki. — Za fajczarnią — nie wiem, czy uważałeś, gdzie ona stoi — ile razy ma być coś złego, tyle razy pokazuje mi się mysz przez kilka dni z rzędu. — Musi być dziura w podłodze. — Nie ma dziury — rzekł przymykając oczy i potrząsając tajemniczo głową pan Pławicki. — A żeby kota sprowadzić? — Nie sprowadzę, bo jeśli taka jest wola boża, żeby ta mysz była dla mnie znakiem i ostrzeżeniem, to nie chcę iść przeciw tej woli. Otóż tego roku nic mi się nie pokazało. Mówiłem to Maryni... Może Bóg zechce w jakikolwiek sposób okazać, że czuwa nad naszą rodziną. Słuchaj, mój drogi: wiem, że ludzie gadają, że jesteśmy zrujnowani, a przynajmniej w bardzo złych interesach. Otóż sam osądź: Krzemień, wraz ze Skokami, z Magierówką i Suchocinem, ma około dwustu pięćdziesięciu włók. Jest tam około sześćdziesięciu tysięcy rubli Towarzystwa — i nic więcej, i około stu tysięcy długów hipotecznych, wraz z twoją sumą. Więc mamy już sto sześćdziesiąt tysięcy. Liczmy teraz tylko po trzy tysiące rubli włókę, to uczyni siedmset pięćdziesiąt tysięcy — razem: dziewięćset dziesięć tysięcy... — Jak to? — przerwał ze zdumieniem Połaniecki — to wuj liczysz długi do swego majątku? — Żeby majątek był nic niewart, to by mi nikt grosza na niego nie dal, więc muszę doliczyć dług do wartości majątku... A Połaniecki pomyślał: "Wariat, z którym nie ma co gadać" — i słuchał dalej w milczeniu. Pan Pławicki zaś mówił: — Magierówkę chcę rozparcelować. Młyn sprzedam, a w Skokach i Suchocinie mam margiel — i wiesz, na ile go obliczyłem? Na dwa miliony rubli. — Ma wuj kupca? — Dwa lata temu przyjechał tu niejaki Schaum i rozpatrywał pola. Wprawdzie pojechał, nic nie wspominając o interesie, ale jestem pewny, że wróci. Inaczej, byłaby mi się pokazała mysz za fajczarnią... — Ha! niechże wraca. — Wiesz, co mi także przychodzi do głowy? Skoro jesteś "aferzystą", weź się ty do tego interesu. Znajdź sobie tylko wspólników — To za gruba dla mnie sprawa. — Więc znajdź mi kupca: dam ci dziesięć procent od zysków. — Co panna Maria myśli o tym marglu? — Marynia, jak to Marynia. Złote dziecko, ale dziecko! I ona jednak wierzy, że Opatrzność czuwa nad naszą rodziną. — Słyszałem to od niej wczoraj. Tymczasem zaczęli się zbliżać do Wątorów i do leżącego na wzgórzu wśród lip kościoła. Pod wzgórzem stało kilkanaście chłopskich drabiniastych wózków oraz kilka bryczek i powozików. Pan Pławicki przeżegnał się. — To nasz kościółek, który musisz pamiętać. Wszyscy Pławiccy tu leżą i ja wkrótce będę leżał. Nigdzie nie modlę się lepiej jak tu. — Widzę, że będzie sporo ludzi — rzekł Połaniecki. — Jest bryczka Gątowskiego, kocz Zazimskich, powozik Jamiszów i kilka innych. Jamiszów musisz także pamiętać. Ona — niepospolita kobieta; on — niby wielki agronom i radca, ale safanduła, który nie rozumiał jej nigdy. W tej chwili poczęto dzwonić na wieżyczce kościelnej.. — Spostrzegli nas i dzwonią — rzekł pan Pławicki — suma zaraz wyjdzie... Zaprowadzę cię po mszy na grób mojej pierwszej żony; pomódl się za nią, bo to przecie twoja ciotka... Zacna była kobieta, świeć jej, Panie! Tu pan Pławicki podniósł znów palec, by obetrzeć prawe oko. Połaniecki zaś spytał chcąc zmienić nastrój rozmowy: — A pani Jamiszowa, była kiedyś bardzo, piękna? Czy to ta sama? Twarz pana Pławickiego rozjaśniła się nagle. Na chwilę wysunął koniec języka z uczernionych wąsików, następnie zaczął klepać Połanieckiego po łydce i rzekł: — Warta jeszcze grzechu, warta, warta!... Tymczasem zajechali i obszedłszy kościół weszli bokiem do zakrystii, nie chcąc przeciskać się przez tłum. Panie siedziały w bocznych ławkach, tuż przed stallami. Pan Pławicki zajął ławkę kolatorską, w której byli tylko, państwo Jamiszowie: on, człowiek wyglądający bardzo staro, z twarzą inteligentną i zgnębioną; ona, kobieta dobrze pod sześćdziesiąt, ubrana niemal tak jak panna Marynia, to jest w suknię perkalową i słomiany kapelusz. Pełne grzeczności ukłony, jakie jej począł składać pan Pławicki, i uprzejmy uśmiech, z, jakim mu je oddawała, wskazywały, że panują, między nimi bliskie i oparte na wzajemnej adoracji stosunki. Po chwili pani, podniósłszy lornetkę do oczu, zaczęła przyglądać się Połanieckiemu, nie rozumiejąc widocznie, kto mógł panu Pławickiemu towarzyszyć. W tylnej ławce za nimi jeden z sąsiadów korzystając z tego, że msza jeszcze nie rozpoczęta, kończył jakieś opowiadanie o polowaniu, powtórzył bowiem kilkakrotnie drugiemu sąsiadowi: "Moje psy dobrze goniom..."; potem obaj przerwali tę rozmowę i zaczęli obmawiać Pławickiego i panią Jamiszowa tak głośnio, że każde słowo dochodziło do uszu Połanieckiego. Potem wyszedł ksiądz ze mszą. Na widok tej mszy i tego kościółka pamięć Połanieckiego znów wróciła do lat dziecinnych, gdy bywał tu z matką. Mimo woli rodziło się w nim zdziwienie, jak dalece na wsi nic się nie zmienia prócz ludzi. Jednych składają na księżej grudzi, drudzy się rodzą, ale nowe życie podstawia się w dawne formy, i kto przyjeżdża po długiej niebytności, z daleka, temu się zdaje, że to wszystko, co poprzednio widział, było wczoraj. Kościół był ten sam; nawa była równie pełna płowych głów chłopskich, szarych sukman, czerwonych i żółtych chustek oraz kwiatów na głowach dziewek; tak samo pachniało kadzidłem, świeżym tatarakiem i wyziewami ludzkimi. Za jednym z okien rosła ta sama brzoza, której cienkie gałązki wiatr, gdy się podniósł, rzucał na okno i przesłaniając je, napełniał kościół zielonawym światłem; tylko ludzie byli nie ci sami: część tamtych rozsypywała się sobie spokojnie w proch lub wydostawała się trawą spod ziemi; ci zaś, którzy zostali jeszcze, byli jacyś pochyleni, zgarbieni, mniejsi, jakby powoli zasuwali się pod ziemię. Połaniecki, który chlubił się tym, że unika wszelkich zagadnień ogólnych, a który w gruncie rzeczy, mając jakby niewyłonioną jeszcze dostatecznie z wszechbytu słowiańską głowę, zajmował się nimi mimo woli ciągle, myślał teraz, że jednak jest okropna przepaść między tą wrodzoną ludziom namiętnością życia a koniecznością śmierci. Myślał także, że może dlatego wszystkie systemy filozoficzne mijają jak cienie, a msza po staremu się odprawia, iż ona jedna obiecuje dalszy i nieprzerwany ciąg. Sam, wychowany za granicą, nie bardzo weń wierzył, przynajmniej nie był go pewny. Czuł on w sobie, jak wszyscy dzisiejsi, najnowsi ludzie, niepohamowany wstręt do materializmu, ale wyjścia jeszcze nie znalazł, i co więcej, zdawało mu się, że go nie szuka. Był nieświadomym pesymistą jak ci, którzy szukają czegoś, czego nie mogą znaleźć. Odurzał się zajęciami, do których przywykł, i tylko w chwilach wielkiego przypływu owego pesymizmu pytał siebie: na co to wszystko? na co się zdało robić majątek, pracować, żenić się, płodzić dzieci — skoro wszystko kończy się przepaścią? Ale to było czasem i nie zmieniało się w stałą zasadę. Ratowała go od niej młodość — nie pierwsza — ale też jeszcze nie gasnąca, pewna tęgość duchowa i fizyczna, samozachowawczy instynkt, przyzwyczajenie do pracy, żywość charakteru i wreszcie ta siła elementarna, która popycha mężczyznę w objęcia kobiety. I teraz więc od wspomnień dziecinnych, od myśli o śmierci, od zwątpienia o celowości małżeństwa przeszedł do myśli właśnie o tym, że tego, co w nim jest lepsze, nie ma komu oddać, a dalej przeszedł do panny Maryni Pławickiej, której perkalowa suknia, pokrywająca młode i wysmukłe ciało, nie schodziła mu z oczu. Przypomniał sobie, że gdy wyjeżdżał, pani Emilia Chwastowska, wielka przyjaciółka jego i panny Maryni, powiedziała mu śmiejąc się: "Jeśli pan, będąc w Krzemieniu, nie zakocha się w Maryni, to zamknę przed panem drzwi." On jej odpowiedział z wielką fantazją, że jedzie tylko wydusić pieniądze, nie zakochać się, ale to nie była prawda. Gdyby w Krzemieniu nie było panny Pławickiej, byłby zapewne dusił piana Pławickiego w dalszym ciągu listownie albo sposobami prawnymi. Myślał też o niej i o tym, jak ona wygląda, już w drodze, i był zły, że jedzie także po pieniądze. Wmawiając w siebie wielką stanowczość w takich razach postanowił przede wszystkim dochodzić swej należności i raczej gotów był przesadzić niż nie dosadzić w terminie. Obiecywał to sobie, zwłaszcza pierwszego wieczoru, gdyż Marynia, jakkolwiek podobała mu się dosyć, nie uczyniła na nim tak wielkiego wrażenia, jak myślał, a raczej uczyniła inne. Ale dzisiejszego rana bardzo wpadła mu w oko. "Sama jest jak ranek — mówił sobie — ładna i wie, że ładna. Kobiety zawsze to wiedzą!" To ostatnie odkrycie usposobiło go dość niecierpliwie, albowiem pragnął wrócić jak najprędzej do Krzemienia, by dalej obserwować kobiety na tym okazie, który w Krzemieniu mieszkał. Jakoż msza skończyła się niebawem, pan Pławicki wyszedł zaraz po przeżegnaniu, miał bowiem jeszcze przed sobą dwa obowiązki: pierwszy — pomodlenia się na grobach obu żon, które leżały pod kościołem, drugi — odprowadzenia pani Jamiszowej do powozu; że zaś żadnego nie chciał opuścić, więc musiał się liczyć z czasem. Połaniecka. wyszedł z nim razem i wkrótce znaleźli się przed płytami kamiennymi, wprawionymi tuż obok siebie w ścianę kościelną. Pan Pławicki klęknął i modlił się przez chwilę w skupieniu, potem wstawszy obtarł łzy, które naprawdę zawisły mu na rzęsach, a wreszcie wziąwszy Połanieckiego pod ramię, rzekł: — Tak! straciłem obie — i żyć muszę. Tymczasem przed kościelnymi drzwiami ukazała się pani Jamiszowa w towarzystwie męża, tych dwóch sąsiadów, którzy ją obmawiali przede mszą, i młodego pana Gątowskiego. Na jej widok pan Pławicki pochylił się do ucha Połanieckiego i rzekł: — Jak będzie wsiadała do powozu, uważ, jaką ma jeszcze nogę. Po chwili złączyli się obaj z towarzystwem; rozpoczęły się ukłony i powitania. Pan Pławicki przedstawił Połanieckiego, potem zwracając się do pani Jamiszowej, dodał z uśmiechem człowieka przekonanego, że mówi coś, na co nie byle kto by się zdobył: — Mój krewny, który przyjechał wujaszka uścisnąć i... przycisnąć... — Pozwalamy tylko na pierwsze, inaczej będzie z nami sprawa — odrzekła dama. — Ale Krzemień to twarda rzecz — mówił dalej Pławicki — połamie sobie na nim zęby, choć młody. Pani Jamiszowa przymknęła oczy. — Ta łatwość — rzekła — z jaką pan tymi iskrami sypie... c'est inoui! Jak dziś zdrowie pana? — W tej chwili czuję się zdrów i młody. — A Marynia? — Była na rannej mszy. Czekamy państwa o piątej. Moja mała gosposia łamie sobie tam główkę nad podwieczorkiem. Śliczny dzień... — Więc przyjedziemy, jeśli moja newralgia mi pozwoli... i jeśli pan mąż pozwoli. — Sąsiedzie? jakże? — spytał pan Pławicki. — Zawsze chętnie, owszem! — odpowiedział zgnębionym głosem sąsiad. — Zatem, au revoir! — Au revoir! — odpowiedziała pani. I zwróciwszy się do Połanieckiego wyciągnęła do niego rękę: — Miło mi było poznać pana. Pan Pławicki podał jej ramię i odprowadził do powoziku. Dwaj sąsiedzi odjechali również. Połaniecki został przez chwilę sam z panem Gątowskim, który przypatrywał mu się dość niechętnie. Połaniecki pamiętał go niezgrabnym chłopakiem, teraz zaś z "niedźwiadka" wyrósł mężczyzna duży i może przyciężki w ruchach, ale raczej przystojny, z bardzo pięknym, jasnym wąsem. Połaniecki nie zaczynał z nim rozmowy, czekając, aż tamten pierwszy się odezwie, lecz ów, zasadziwszy ręce w kieszenie, milczał uparcie. "Dawne maniery mu zostały" — pomyślał Połaniecki. I z kolei uczuł także niechęć do tego mruka. Tymczasem pan Pławicki, wróciwszy od powozu Jamiszów, spytał naprzód Połanieckiego: "Uważałeś?" — a potem rzekł: — No, Gątosiu, pojedziesz swoją bryczką, bo w koczu tylko dwa miejsca. — Pojadę bryką, bo Wiozę psa dla panny Marii — odpowiedział młody człowiek. I skłoniwszy się odszedł. Po chwili Pławicki i Połaniecki znaleźli się na drodze do Krzemienia. — Ten Gątowski to też podobno jakiś powinowaty wuja? — spytał Połaniecki. — Dziewiąta woda po kisielu. Oni bardzo podupadli. Ten, Adolf, ma jeden folwark i pustki w kieszeni. — Ale w sercu pewnie nie pustki? Pan Pławicki wydął usta: — Tym gorzej dla niego, jeśli mu się coś marzy. Może on i dobry człowiek, ale symplak. Ani to wychowania, ani wykształcenia, ani majątku. Marynia lubi go — raczej: znosi. — A! znosi? — Widzisz, jest tak: ja poświęcam się dla niej i siedzę na wsi, ona poświęca się dla mnie i siedzi na wsi. Tu są pustki; pani Jamiszowa jest znacznie od niej starsza, młodzieży w ogóle nie ma, życie nudne, ale co robić? Pamiętaj, mój chłopcze, że życie to szereg poświęceń. Trzeba tę zasadę nosić w sercu i w głowie. Zwłaszcza ci, co należą do uczciwszych i trochę widniejszych rodzin, nie powinni o niej zapominać. A Gątowski bywa zawsze u nas w niedzielę na obiedzie — i dziś, jak słyszałeś, wiezie psa. Umilkli i jechali wolniej po piasku. Sroki przelatywały teraz przed nimi z brzozy na brzozę w stronę Krzemienia. Za powozikiem jechał na bryczce pan Gątowski, który rozmyślając o Połanieckim mówił sobie: "Jeśli przyjechał ich gnębić jako wierzyciel, nadkręcę mu karku, jeśli jako konkurent — nadkręcę mu też." Z dziecinnych lat miał on nieprzyjazne dla Połanieckiego uczucia. Niegdyś spotykali się oni czasem i wówczas Połaniecki go wyśmiewał albo, jako starszy o parę lat, nawet bijał. Wreszcie przyjechali i w pół godziny później znaleźli się wszyscy, wraz z paraną Marynią, w jadalnym pokoju przy stole. Młody psiak, przywieziony przez Gątowskiego, korzystając z przywileju gościa, kręcił się pod stołem, a czasem wspinał się na kolana obecnych z wielkim zaufaniem i radością objawianą za pomocą kiwania ogonem. — To jest Gordon, ceter — mówił Gątowski — on jest jeszcze głupi, ale to mądre psy i przywiązują się okrutnie. — Śliczny jest i bardzom panu wdzięczna — odpowiedziała panna Pławicka patrząc na lśniąco czarną sierść i żółte piętna nad oczyma psa. — Zanadto przyjemny — dodał pan Pławicki pokrywając kolana serwetą. — Do pola też takie lepsze od zwyczajnych ceterów. — Pani i poluje? — spytał Połaniecki. — Nie, nigdy nie miałam do tego ochoty. A pan? — A ja czasem. Zresztą żyję w mieście. — Dużo bywasz? — spytał pan Pławicki. — Prawie nigdzie. U pani Emilii, u mojego wspólnika Bigiela, u Waskowskiego, który był niegdyś moim profesorem, a który teraz jest dziwakiem — i oto wszystko. Oczywiście, czasem chodzę do ludzi, gdy mam do nich interesa. — To źle, mój chłopcze. Młody człowiek powinien mieć i utrzymywać dobre stosunki towarzyskie, zwłaszcza gdy ma do nich prawo. Kto się potrzebuje piąć, to co innego^ ale ty, jako Połaniecki, możesz wszędzie bywać. Ja ci to powiadam. Z Marynią wiecznie mam te same historie. Dwa lata temu, gdy skończyła ośmnaście lat, zawiozłem ją w zimie do Warszawy. Rozumiesz, że tego się darmo nie robi i że to wymagało pewnych ofiar z mojej strony. No i cóż? Siedziała po całych dniach u pani Emilii i czytywały książki. Dzikus mi się urodził i dzikus zostanie: możecie sobie podać ręce. — Podajmy sobie ręce! — zawołał wesoło Połaniecki. A ona odrzekła śmiejąc się: — Kiedy, sumiennie, nie mogę, bo to niezupełnie tak było: czytywałam książki z Emilką, prawda, ale bywaliśmy z papą dużo, i wytańczyłam się na całe życie. — Niech się pani nie zarzeka. — Nie! ja się nie zarzekam, tylko nie tęsknię. — To widocznie nie wywiozła pani wspomnień. — Widocznie. Została mi tylko pamięć, ale to jest co innego. — Tego ja, pani, nie rozumiem. — Bo pamięć to jest skład, w którym leży przeszłość, a wspomnienie ma miejsce wówczas, gdy się do tego składu schodzi, żeby coś wydobyć. Tu panna Marynia przestraszyła się nieco własną odwagą, z jaką zapuściła się w filozoficzny wywód nad różnicą pamięci i wspomnień, skutkiem czego zaczerwieniła się dość mocno; Połaniecki zaś pomyślał: "I niegłupia, i śliczna." Głośno zaś rzekł: — Mnie to do głowy nie przyszło, a to takie trafne. I objął ją oczyma pełnymi sympatii. Była rzeczywiście bardzo ładna, bo uśmiechnięta, nieco zmieszana pochwałą, a zarazem i uradowana nią szczerze. Zarumieniła się jeszcze więcej, gdy śmiały młody człowiek rzekł: — Jutro, przed wyjazdem, poproszę o miejsce... choć w składzie. Ale on mówił to tak wesoło, że nie można się było na niego gniewać i że panna Marynia odpowiedziała mu nie bez pewnej kokieterii: — Dobrze, ale i ja wzajemnie... — W takim razie musiałbym, schodzić do składu tak często, że wolę od razu w nim zamieszkać. To wydało się pannie Pławickiej nieco za śmiałe na tak krótką znajomość, ale tymczasem pan Pławicki ozwał się: — Podoba maisię Połaniecki! Wolę go od Gątosia, który siedzi jak mruk. — Bo ja umiem mówić tylko o tym, co się da wziąć w rękę — odpowiedział z pewnym smutkiem młody człowiek. — To weź w rękę widelec — i jedz. Połaniecki uśmiechnął się, panna Marynia nie, gdyż żal jej się zrobiło Gątowskiego, skutkiem czego skierowała rozmowę na rzeczy, które dadzą się wziąć w rękę. "Albo kokietka, albo ma dobre serce" — pomyślał znów Połaniecki. Lecz pan Pławicki, który widocznie przypomniał sobie ostatni pobyt zimowy w Warszawie, spytał: — Powiedz mi, Stachu, ty znasz Bukackiego? — Jakże! To przecie mój bliższy krewny niż wuja. — My z całym światem jesteśmy krewni — literalnie z całym światem. Bukacki to był najgorliwszy tancerz Maryni. Obtańcowywał ją na wszystkich wieczorach. Połaniecki zaczął się znów śmiać. — I za całą nagrodę poszedł do składu, w kurz. No, ale tego przynajmniej odkurzać nie trzeba, bo taki koło siebie staranny, jak np. wujaszek. To. największy elegant w Warszawie. Co on porabia? Administruje świeżym powietrzem, to się znaczy, że jak pogoda, wychodzi lub wyjeżdża na spacer. Przy tym jest oryginał, który ma jakieś szczególne zakomórki w głowie. Ten człowiek podpatruje takie rozmaite rzeczy, którymi nikt inny by się nie zajmował. Kiedyś, po jego powrocie z Wenecji, spotykam go i pytam, co tam. widział, a on mi odpowiada: "Widziałem na Riva degli Schiavoni, jak raz płynęło, pół skorupki od jajka i pół cytryny: stykały się, potrącały, oddalały, zbliżały, wreszcie — paf! pół cytryny wpadło w pół jajka i popłynęły razem. Patrz, co to znaczy harmonia!" Oto, czym zajmuje się Bukacki, choć dużo umie i np. na sztuce zna się dobrze. — A mówią o nim, że bardzo zdolny? — Może, ale do niczego. Zjada chleb — i na tym koniec. Żeby przynajmniej był przy tym wesoły, ale on jest w gruncie rzeczy melancholik. Zapomniałem powiedzieć: i kocha się w pani Emilii. — Emilka dużo przyjmuje? — spytała panna Marynia. — Nie. Bywam ja, Waskowski, bywa Bukacki, no i jeszcze Maszko, adwokat, ten, co to kupuje i sprzedaje majątki ziemskie. — Ona pewnie i nie bardzo może przyjmować, bo dużo czasu musi poświęcać Litce. — Biedactwo drogie — rzekł Połaniecki. — Pan Bóg by dał, żeby jej przynajmniej pomógł ten Reachenhall! I wesoła twarz jego pokryła się w jednej chwili prawdziwym smutkiem. Teraz panna Marynia spojrzała na niego oczyma pełnymi sympatii — iż kolei pomyślała po raz drugi: "On jednak musi być naprawdę dobry." A pan Pławicki zaczął mówić jakby sam do siebie: — Maszko, Maszko... Ten także kręcił się koło Maryni. Ale ona go nie lubiła. Co do majątków, ceny teraz takie, że pożal się Boże. — Właśnie Maszko twierdzi, że w tych warunkach dobrze jest je kupować. Tymczasem obiad się skończył i przeszli do salonu na kawę, podczas której pan Pławicki dworował sobie z pana Gątowskiego, co zwykł był czynić w chwilach dobrego humoru i co młody człowiek znosił cierpliwie ze względu na pannę Marynię, ale z miną, która zdawała się mówić: "Ej, żeby nie ona, wytrząsłbym z ciebie wszystkie kości!" — Po kawie panna Marynia siadła do fortepianu, podczas gdy ojciec kładł pasjansa. Grała nieszczególnie, ale jej jasne i spokojne czoło ładnie rysowało się nad pulpitem. Koło piątej pan Pławicki spojrzał na zegarek i rzekł: — Jamiszowie nie przyjeżdżają. — Przyjadą jeszcze — odpowiedziała Marynia. Ale on od tej pory ciągle spoglądał na zegarek i co chwila ogłaszał nowinę, że Jamiszowie nie przyjeżdżają. Na koniec koło szóstej rzekł grobowym głosem: — Musiało się zdarzyć nieszczęście. Połaniecki stał w tej chwili koło panny Maryni, która rzekła przyciszonym głosem: — Oto i bieda! Tam się pewnie nic nie stało, ale papa będzie do wieczora w złym humorze. Połaniecki. chciał w pierwszej chwili odpowiedzieć, że za to nazajutrz, jak ale wyśpi, to będzie w dobrym, ale widząc istotną troskę na twarzy panny, odrzekł: — To, ile pamiętam, niedaleko: niech pani pośle kogo dowiedzieć się, co się stało. — Może by posłać kogo, papo? Lecz on odpowiedział z goryczą: — Zbytek łaski. Pojadę sam. I zadzwoniwszy na służącego, wydał polecenie, by zaprzęgano. Po czym zastanowił się przez chwilę i rzekł: — Enfin, na wsi zawsze może się trafić, że ktoś przyjedzie i zastanie moją córkę samą. To nie miasto. Przy tym jesteście krewni. Ty, Gątowski, możesz mi być potrzebny, więc bądź łaskaw pojechać ze mną. Wyraz najwyższej niechęci i niezadowolenia odbił się na twarzy młodego człowieka. Przeciągnął ręką po swej płowej czuprynie i rzekł: — Nad stawem jest wyciągnięte czółno, którego ogrodnik nie może zepchnąć; obiecałem pannie Marii, że je zepchnę, tylko ostatniej niedzieli nie puściła mnie, bo lało jak z cebra. — To skocz i spróbuj, do stawu trzydzieści kroków, za parę minut wrócisz. Gątowski, rad nierad, wyszedł do ogrodu, pan Pławicki zaś, nie zwracając uwagi na Połanieckiego i córkę, powtarzał chodząc po pokoju: — Newralgia w głowie, założyłbym się, że newralgia w głowie; Gątowski, w razie potrzeby, może skoczyć po doktora. Ten safanduła, ten radca bez rady, pewno by nie posłał. I potrzebując widocznie wywrzeć na kimś swój zły humor, dodał zwracając się do Połanieckiego: — Nie uwierzysz, co to za cymbał! — Kto taki? — Jamisz. — Ale, papo... — zaczęła panna Marynia. Lecz pan Pławicki nie dał jej skończyć i rzekł ze wzrastającym złym humorem: — Wiem! Nie podoba ci się to, że ona okazuje mi trochę przyjaźni i troskliwości. Czytaj sobie artykuły rolnicze pana Jamisza, uwielbiaj go, stawiaj mu posągi, ale pozwól mi mleć moje sympatie. Tu Połaniecki mógł podziwiać istotną słodycz, panny Maryni, gdyż, zamiast się zniecierpliwić, podbiegła do ojca i podsuwając czoło pod jego uczernione wąsiki, rzekła: — Zaraz zaprzęgną, zaraz, zaraz! Może trzeba, żebym i ja pojechała?... A tymczasem niech się brzydki tatuś nie gniewa, bo sobie zaszkodzi. Pan Pławicki, który rzeczywiście był do niej mocno przywiązany, pocałował ją w czoło i rzekł: — Wiem, że w gruncie rzeczy masz dobre serce, ale co tam znów Gątowski robi? I przez otwarte drzwi ogrodowe począł wołać na młodego człowieka, który też powrócił niebawem zmęczony i rzekł: — W środku stoi woda i za daleko wyciągnięte; próbowałem i nie mogę. — To bierz czapkę i ruszajmy, bo. słyszę, że zajechali. W chwilę potem młodzi ludzie zostali sami. — Papa przywykł do trochę wykwintniejszego towarzystwa, niż jest na wsi — rzekła panna Marynia — Więc dlatego lubi panią Jamiszową, ale i pan Jamisz jest bardzo zacny i rozumny człowiek. — Widziałem go w kościele. Wydał mi się jakby przybity. — Bo naprawdę, to on jest chory, a przy tym bardzo zapracowany. — Tak jak pani. — Nie. Pan Jamisz doskonale prowadza gospodarstwo, a przy tym dużo pisuje o rzeczach rolniczych. Naprawdę jest to lumen naszej okolicy. I taki zacny człowiek! Ona również dobra kobieta, tylko dla mnie nieco przesadna. — Eks-piękność. — Tak. Przyczynia się też do jej przesady i to ciągłe życie na wsi, przez które się trochę rdzewieje. Myślę, że w mieście wszystkie dziwactwa ludzkie i śmieszności ścierają się wzajemnie, a na wsi łatwiej ludzie zmieniają się w oryginałów. Z wolna odwyka się od towarzystwa, zachowuje się jakiś przestarzały sposób w obejściu z ludźmi i dochodzi się do przesady. My wszyscy musimy się ludziom z wielkich miast wydawać zardzewiali i trochę śmieszni. — Nie wszyscy. Bynajmniej! — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Pani na przykład bynajmniej! — Więc to przyjdzie z czasem — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. — Czas może także przynieść zmiany. — U nas tak mało się zmienia — i najczęściej na gorsze. — Ale w życiu panien w ogóle zmiany są przewidywane. — Chciałabym naprzód, byśmy z papą mogli przyjść do ładu z Krzemieniem. — Więc ojciec i Krzemień to dwa głównie, jedyne cele w życiu pani? — Tak. Ale mało mogę pomóc, bo się mało zmam na czymkolwiek. — Papa, Krzemień — a. nic więcej! — powtórzył Połaniecki. Nastała chwila przerwy w rozmowie, po której panna Marynia spytała Połanieckiego, czy nie zechce pójść do ogrodu. Poszli i wkrótce znaleźli się nad brzegiem stawu. Połaniecki, który za granicą należał do różnych stowarzyszeń sportowych, zepchnął na wodę czółno, któremu Gątowski nie mógł poradzić, ale pokazało się, że jest dziurawe i że nie można nim pływać. — Oto przykład, co jest moje gospodarstwo! — rzekła śmiejąc się panna Marynia. — We wszystkim i wszędzie woda przecieka. I nie wiem, jak się usprawiedliwić, bo. ogród i staw należą wyłącznie do mnie. Ale przed spustem każę czółno naprawić. — Bodaj, że to jeszcze to samo, w którym zakazywano mi jeździć, gdy byłem małym chłopcem. — Bardzo być może. Czy pan uważał, że rzeczy daleko się mniej zmieniają i dłużej trwają niż ludzie? Czasem smutno o tym myśleć. — Miejmy nadzieję, że będziemy trwali dłużej niż to czółno zmurszałe i nasiąknięte jak gąbka wodą. Jeżeli to jest to samo, co za moich dziecinnych lat, to nie mam do niego szczęściła. Dawniej nie pozwalano mi na nim jeździć, a teraz skaleczyłem sobie rękę o jakiś spróchniały gwóźdź. To rzekłszy wydobył z kieszeni chustkę i począł lewą ręką owijać palec prawej. Ale szło mu tak niezgrabnie, że panna Marynia widząc to rzekła: — Nie da pan sobie rady, trzeba pomóc. I poczęła obwiązywać mu dłoń, którą on kręcił nieznacznie, by jej utrudnić zadanie, bo miło mu było czuć jej delikatne palce przy swoich. Ona spostrzegła, że jej przeszkadza, i spojrzała na niego, ale w chwili gdy ich oczy się spotkały, pojęła powód i, zarumieniona, schyliła się, chcąc niby wiązać uważniej. Połaniecki uczuł ją blisko, uczuł ciepło bijące od niej, więc i jemu serce zabiło żywiej. — Mam bardzo miłe wspomnienia rzekł — z dawnych moich tutejszych wakacji, ale teraz wywiozę jeszcze milsze. Pani jest bardzo dobra, a przy tym zupełnie jak jaki kwiat w tym Krzemieniu. Pod słowem, nie przesadzam. Panna Marynia zrozumiała, że młody człowiek mówi to szczerze, może nieco za śmiało, ale raczej przez wrodzoną żywość, niż dlatego że został z nią sam na sam; więc nie obraziła się, tylko zaczęła niby gderać żartobliwie swoim miłym, przyciszonym głosem: — Proszę mi nie mówić grzeczności, bo naprzód, źle obwiążę rękę, a po wtóre, ucieknę. — To niech pani źle obwiąże rękę, ale zostanie. Taki śliczny wieczór... Marynia skończyła robotę z chustką i poszli dalej. Wieczór rzeczywiście zapowiadał się śliczny. Słońce zniżało się, staw, nie marszczony powiewem wiatru, lśnił ogniem i złotem. W dali, za wodą, majaczyły spokojnie olszyny; bliższe drzewa rysowały się w zarumienionym już powietrzu bardzo czysto. Na podwórzu, za domem, klekotały bociany. — Miły Krzemień, bardzo miły! — powtarzał Połaniecki. — Bardzo — odpowiedziała Marynia. — Toteż ja rozumiem pani przywiązanie do tego miejsca. Przy tym, jak się w coś wkłada pracę, to to jeszcze bardziej przywiązuje. Rozumiem też, że na wsi można mieć dobre chwile... Ot, jak teraz. Przecie tu jest tak dobrze! W mieście ogarnia czasem zmęczenie, zwłaszcza tych, którzy jak ja siedzą po uszy w rachunkach, a przy tym są samotni. Bigiel, mój wspólnik, ma żonę i dzieci — to dobrze! Ale ja co? Ja nieraz mówię sobie: Ot, pracuję, i co mi z tego? Dajmy na to, że będę miał trochę pieniędzy — i co dalej? — nic. Jutro zawsze takie samo jak dziś: robota i robota! Widzi pani, jak się człowiek wciągnie w coś, jak idzie tym pędem, np. robienia pieniędzy, to mu się zdaje, że to cel. Ale przychodzą chwile, w których myślę, że mój oryginał Waskowski ma słuszność i że nikt, kto się kończy na ski albo na wicz, nie potrafi włożyć w to całej duszy i poprzestać na tym wyłącznie. On powiada, że w nas jeszcze za świeża pamięć poprzedniego istnienia i że w ogóle Słowianie mają inną misję. To jest wielki oryginał i filozof, i mistyk. Ja się z nim sprzeczam 5 robię pieniądze, jak mogę, ale teraz na przykład, jak tak chodzę z panią po. tym ogrodzie, to, doprawdy, zdaje mi się, że on ma słuszność. I przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Światło stawało się coraz bardziej rumiane, i twarze mieli jakby zanurzone w czerwonym blasku. Przyjazne, wzajemne uczucia wzrastały w nich z każdą chwilą. Było im z sobą dobrze i spokojnie. Połaniecki odczuwał to widocznie, gdyż po niejakim czasie rzekł: — Co mnie pani Chwastowska mówiła i co jest prawda, to że do pani ma się w godzinę po poznaniu więcej ufności i bliżej się jest z nią niż z kim innym w miesiąc. Teraz to sprawdziłem. Zdaje mi się, że panią znam od dawna. Myślę, że tylko osoby niezwykle dobre robią takie wrażenie. A panna Marynia odpowiedziała z prostotą: — Emilka kocha mnie bardzo i dlatego mnie chwali. Choćby to była prawda, co ona mówi, to jednak przypuszczam, że nie ze wszystkimi taką być potrafię. — Wczoraj, rzeczywiście, zrobiła pani na mnie inne wrażenie, ale była pani zmęczona i senna. — Byłam trochę. — I czemu pani spać nie poszła! Służący mógł mi zrobić herbaty, a wreszcie byłoby się i bez tego obeszło. — Nie, tak mało gościnni nie jesteśmy. Papa mówił, że wypada, łby które z nas pana przyjęło. Bałam się, że zechce sam czekać, a jemu to szkodzi, więc wolałam go zastąpić. Połaniecki pomyślał: "Pod tym względem mogłaś być spokojną, ale jesteś poczciwa, że starego egoistę osłaniasz." Następnie rzekł: — Przepraszam panią i za to, że zaraz, zacząłem mówić o interesach. To kupieckie przyzwyczajenie. Ale też potem sam sobie powiedziałem: "Jesteś taki, owaki!" — i ze wstydem przepraszam. — Nie ma za co, bo nie ma winy, Panu powiedziano, że ja się wszystkim zajmuję, więc pan udał się do mnie. Z wolna zorze rozpalały się coraz mocniej. Po niejakim czasie wrócili ku domowi, ile że wieczór zapowiadał się piękny, wiec siedli na werendzie ogrodowej. Połaniecki wszedł na chwilę do salonu, po czym wrócił ze stołeczkiem od nóg i przyklęknąwszy zaczął go podsuwać pod stopy panny Maryni. — Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję... — odpowiedziała pochylając się i obejmując rękoma suknię. — Jaki pan dobry!... dziękuję bardzo! A on mówił: — Ja jestem z natury nieuważny, ale wie pani, kto mnie nauczył trochę troskliwości? Litka. — Ją trzeba nadzwyczaj ochraniać i pani Chwastowska musi o tym pamiętać. — I ona pamięta — odrzekła panna Marynia — i wszyscy będziemy jej w tym pomagali. Gdyby była nie wyjechała do Reichenhallu, byłabym ją zaprosiła do nas. — A ja bym przy jechał za Litką bez, zaproszenia. — Więc zapraszam pana w imieniu papy raz na zawsze. — Niech pani tego lekko nie mówi, bom gotów nadużyć grzeczności. Mnie tu jest bardzo dobrze, więc ilekroć będzie mi źle w Warszawie, to tu ucieknę — pod opiekę pani... Teraz Połaniecki wiedział już, że słowa jego przeznaczone są na to, by ich zbliżyć, by nawiązać między nimi sympatię, i, mówił je równie umyślnie jak szczerze, a mówiąc patrzał na tę łagodną, młodą twarz, która, oświecona zachodzącym słońcem, wydawała się jeszcze spokojniejsza niż zwykle. Panna Marynia podniosła też na. niego swe niebieskie oczy, w których było jakby pytanie: "Czy mówisz to wypadkiem, czy umyślnie?" — i odrzekła nieco ciszej: — Dobrze. I oboje umilkli czując, że istotnie coś zawiązuje się między nimi. — Dziwi mnie; że papa nie wraca — rzekła wreszcie panna Marynia. Rzeczywiście słońce zaszło; w czerwonawym zmierzchu począł krążyć cichym lotem lelek, a w stawie ozwały się żaby. Lecz Połaniecki nie odpowiedział na uwagę panienki i jakby pogrążony we własnych myślach, zaczął mówić: — Ja nie analizuję życia, bo nie mam na to czasu. Gdy mi jest dobrze, jak na przykład w tej chwili, to czuję, że dobrze; gdy źle, to źle — ot i wszystko. Ale przed pięciu lub sześciu laty było inaczej. Była nas cała paczka ludzi, którzy się schodzili na rozprawy o znaczeniu życia. Było kilku uczonych i jeden literat, dziś dość znany w Belgii. Zadawaliśmy sobie pytania: dokąd idziemy? jaka. wszystko ma sens, jaką wartość i jaki koniec? Czytywaliśmy pesymistów i gubiliśmy się w rozmaitych pytaniach, bez dna, tak jak mój jeden znajomy, asystent przy katedrze astronomii, który, jak zaczął się gubić w przestrzeniach międzyplanetarnych, tak zgubił w nich mózg... I potem mu się zdawało, że jego głowa krąży po paraboli w nieskończoności... Później wyzdrowiał i został księdzem. My również nie mogliśmy do niczego dojść, na niczym odpocząć... Zupełnie jak to ptactwo, które leci przez morza i nie ma na czym usiąść. Ale ja wreszcie spostrzegłem dwie rzeczy: oto naprzód, że moi Belgowie biorą to wszystko mniej do serca niż ja... my jesteśmy naiwniejsi... Po wtóre, że mi się ochota do roboty psuje i że robię się niedołęgą. Wówczas wziąłem się za uszy i zacząłem na umor farbować perkaliki. Potem, też powiedziałem sobie tak: życie jest w prawach natury — czy mądrych, czy głupich, mniejsza z tym — ale jest. Żyć trzeba, wiec trzeba z życia wydobyć, co się da. I chcę coś wydobyć. Waskowski powiada wprawdzie, że my, Słowianie, nie potrafimy na tym poprzestać, ale to się tak gada. Ze na samych pieniądzach nie potrafimy — na to od biedy zgoda. Ale ja sobie powiedziałem, że prócz pieniędzy są jeszcze dwie rzeczy: spokój — i wie pani co? — kobieta. Bo trzeba, żeby człowiek miał się z kimś wszystkim podzielić. Potem musi być śmierć — dobrze! ale gdzie się zaczynia śmierć, tam się ludzka głowa kończy. "That's not my business!" — jak powiada Anglik. Tymczasem trzeba mieć komu to oddać, co człowiek ma i zdobywa — czy to pieniądze, czy zasługę, czy sławę... Jeśli są diamenty na księżycu, to wszystko jedno, bo nie ma nikogo, kto by uznał, że one coś warte. Tak samo i człowiek musi mieć kogoś, kto by go uznawał. A ja sobie myślę: kto mnie uzna, jeśli nie kobieta — byle była ogromnie dobra, ogromnie pewna i bardzo moja, i bardzo kochana. To wszystko, czego można chcieć bo z, tego idzie spokój — i to jest jedyna rzecz, która ma sens. Ja to mówię nie jak poeta, ale jak człowiek pozytywny i kupiec. Mieć przy sobie drugą głowę — to jest i cel. A potem niech będzie, co chce. Oto moja filozofia. Połaniecki twierdził, że mówi jak kupiec, ale mówił także jak człowiek rozmarzony, bo tak podziałał na niego i ten wieczór letni, i obecność tej młodej dziewczyny, która pod tak wieloma względami odpowiadała tym wygłoszonym przed chwilą poglądom. Połanieckiemu również musiało to przyjść do głowy, gdyż zwróciwszy się wprost do niej rzekł: — Ja tak ot myślę, ale i z tym się zwykle przed ludźmi nie wygaduję. Dziś mi się jakoś na to zebrało, bo powtarzam, że pani Emilia ma słuszność: z panią się jest w jeden dzień bliżej niż z innymi w rok. Pani musi być bajecznie dobra! Oto, byłbym głupstwo zrobił, gdybym nie przyjechał do Krzemienia. I będę przyjeżdżał tak często, jak pani pozwoli. — Niech pan przyjeżdża... często. — Dziękuję. I wyciągnął rękę, a panna Marynia podała mu także dłoń jakby na znak przymierza. Ach, jak i on się jej podobał, ze swoją twarzą szczerą, męską, ze swoją ciemną czupryną i pewną dzielnością w całej postawie, ze swymi żywymi oczyma! Przywiózł przy tym tyle tych tchnień, których jej w Krzemieniu brakło; jakieś nowe widnokręgi wybiegające daleko poza staw i olszyny, które zamykały widnokrąg krzemieński. Zrobili też jednego dnia tyle drogi, ile jej można było zrobić. Siedzieli więc znowu jakiś czas w milczeniu i wędrowali dalej, w milczeniu równie pośpiesznie jak w rozmowie. Marynia wskazała wreszcie ręką na światło, które się zwiększało za olszynami, i rzekła: — Księżyc. — Aha! księżyc! — powtórzył Połaniecki. Ów zaś rzeczywiście wysuwał się zwolna zza olszyn, czerwony i wielki jak koło. Ale tymczasem psy zaszczekały, powozik zaterkotał z drugiej strony domu i po chwili w salonie, do którego poprzednio już wniesiono lampy, ukazał się pan Pławicki. Marynia weszła do salonu. Połaniecki za nią. — Nic się nie stało — rzekł pan Pławicki. — Zajechała ich Chromecka, że zaś myśleli, że odjedzie wkrótce, więc nie dawali znać. Jamisz trochę chory, ale jutro wybiera się do Warszawy. Ona obiecała się tu pojutrze. — Więc wszystko dobrze? — spytała Marynia. — Dobrze. A wy coście tu porabiali? — Słuchaliśmy żab — odpowiedział Połaniecki — i dobrze nam było. — Pan Bóg wiedział, na co i żaby stworzył, więc choć mi spać po nocy nie dają, nie narzekam. Ale tymczasem niech Marynia da herbaty. Herbata czekała gotowa w drugim pokoju. Pan Pławicki opowiadał przy niej o swojej wizycie u Jamiszów. Młodzi byli milczący, tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądali na siebie pełnymi światła oczyma i na dobranoc uścisnęli się bardzo mocno za ręce. Panna Marynia czuła pewną ociężałość rozbierając się, jakby ją ten dzień zmęczył; ale było to dziwne jakieś i miłe zmęczenie. Potem, gdy już jej główka wsparła się na poduszce, nie myślała o tym, że jutro poniedziałek, że zaczyna się nowy tydzień powszedniej roboty, tylko myślała o Połanieckim i w uszach jej brzmiały jego wyrazy: — Kto mnie uzna, jeśli nie kobieta, byle była ogromnie dobra, ogromnie pewna, bardzo moja i bardzo kochana. Połaniecki zaś mówił sobie, zapalając w łóżku papierosa: — Dobre to, śliczne, miłe — gdzie taka druga? Rodzina Połanieckich 02